A Solution to Every Problem
by jellybeenbabe95
Summary: Brooke wants a baby but Lucas isn't ready to have a child. He want Brooke to be happy but he isn't ready. He needs to make a decision that is going to change their lives for the better... or worse
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis was a successful clothing designer who had everything that she could ever want. She had an amazing boyfriend, Lucas Scott and they have been together since the beginning of sophomore year. They had their ups and downs like other relationships but they still loved each other in end. There was one thing Brooke wanted more than anything in the world. She wanted a baby of her own to love and cherish like any other mother would want. Even though she was happy she always felt a sense of longing. There was always that twinge of hatred when she saw Haley and Nathan with their kids.

Lucas on the other hand didn't want a child and he always made sure that he protection when they had sex. He wasn't ready to have a child because he didn't feel like a child was the right move for them first… He wanted to be married and happy before they even thought about having a baby.

"Hey Luke, can you come in here for a minute?" Brooke called from the bedroom

"Yeah, just give me a second just finishing up on a chapter for my novel." Lucas answered.

Brooke wanted to talk to Lucas for the 8th time about having a kid and she knew that if she pushed enough he could possibly say yes.

"Hey boyfriend, how are you?" Brooke asked as Lucas walked through the bedroom door.

"Hey pretty girl, I'm just tired." Lucas replied as he flopped down on the bed.

"Lucas, I want to have a baby… can we at least try?" Brooke pleaded

"Brooke we've been through this. I'm not ready for a baby right now." Lucas replied

Brooke was devastated, she knew that there was nothing that she could do but wait for Lucas to be ready unless she did the unthinkable. She was going to have her baby one way or another and Lucas would be the father.

Meanwhile Lucas was lying in bed thinking about his conversation with Brooke, he really wanted her to be happy but at what cost? Should he really give her a baby, he wants her to be happy but he wants to be married first. That leaves only one solution. He had to talk to Nathan and Haley before he did anything. This was going to change his life and possibly Brooke's forever. 3


	2. Chapter 2- The Question

Lucas went to see his brother Nathan the night after Brooke asked him to have a baby because he knew that Nathan was always his better side and gave him the best advice.

"Hey little brother" Lucas said as he walked into Nathan's house.

"Hey, man" Nathan answered as he walked downstairs from being with Haley.

Nathan and Haley had been together since the beginning of junior year where Haley was the main tutor at the tutor center. They had been together through so much, including a school shooting, a spinal cord injury and a kidnapping. They were stronger than anything with two kids and another one on the way. "I need your help with something Nate" Lucas propositioned.

"What's up? Is everything with Brooke okay?" Nathan asked him back

"Everything is fine.. Brooke wants to have a baby but I don't think that I am ready to have a child with her before being married to her" Lucas replied.

"I say go for it Luke, it can only happen if you're ready" Haley interjected.

She was hinting that he should propose to Brooke and then begin the process of creating life.

"You'll never know if you don't try man" Nathan answered.

"So you're saying that I should ask Brooke to marry me?" Lucas asked

"That's exactly what we're saying Luke" Haley and Nathan answered at the same time.

Lucas' mind was made up. He was going to ask Brooke to marry him and then they were going to try their hardest for a little baby boy or girl.

Now all he had to do was go out and get Keith's engagement ring that he had no need for because he was already married to Karen. Keith had told him that he could have it if ever there was a need for it.

It was time and this time he was sure that Brooke would be sooo happy.

*Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been busy. If I can get another 5 reviews I will post two new chapters.*


	3. Chapter 3- The Trap

When Lucas got home he went into the house to look for Brooke. He found her lying in bed in some pink lacy lingerie.

"Hey handsome, where did you go?" Brooke asked in a sultry voice

"I went to see Nathan and Haley" Lucas replied feeling his package begin to get hard.

Brooke could see that Lucas was getting harder and harder every time she made a sudden sexy move. Lucas knew he was doing it to only torture him and he wasn't going to let her win, so he climbed into the bed that they shared and passionately kissed Brooke. Her hands travelled to his shirt where she began to lift it off his body. Lucas' hands slowly ventured down to Brooke clit where he could feel her already getting wet.

"God baby, you couldn't wait for to get home and pleasure you? You just had to go and do it on your own." Lucas growled and he started going down on her.

"Oh god Luke that feels so good. I'm so sorry baby, I just couldn't wait any longer." Brooke moaned heavily

In the spur of the moment Brooke pulled on Lucas' erect cock and set it free, he pulled his tongue out of her and let her play with his cock. When they were both ready he aligned himself at her entrance and in the spur of the moment pushed her in without putting on a condom. He was already in there and thrusting real hard.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs as she neared her orgasm

"Baby, Im gonna cum." Lucas screamed as he climaxed and blew his load into Brooke.

Thinking that he had a condom on he blew his load inside Brooke. When he pulled out he freaked out.

"Fuck sakes! Did it break inside you?" Lucas screamed

Realizing that he couldn't find the wrapper from the condom he got up and went into the shower, leaving Brooke with a huge smile on her face. Meanwhile Lucas was hurt, his ideas were blown out the window, and he was heartbroken. He wanted to marry Brooke but he can't help feel that Brooke trapped him into this. He just had to wait and see how everything played out.


	4. Chapter 4- The Dilemma

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror after getting out of bed. Her stomach hurt and her stomach had her feeling like a bad guy. She knows she shouldn't have done that to Lucas but it was the only way to get what she wanted. She called her two best friends, Alex and Peyton.

"Can you guys come over? I need some support." Brooke asked both girls on a conference call.

"Ill be right there Brooke." Alex replied

"I'll be there soon, ." Peyton told her best friend

Brooke hung up the phone and looked down at the boxes of pregnancy tests around her. Which one should she use? Could she use them all? She quickly threw them back in the bag and put them back under the pillow when she heard the front door open.

"Brooke, are you here?" Lucas asked

"In the bedroom" Brooke replied

"Hey pretty girl, look I'm sorry that I got angry.. I love you.." Lucas apologized for his yelling at her after sex.

"It's fine. I have some things to do today.. Can you stay at Nathan's?" Brooke asked as she watched Lucas get down on one knee.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do me the honor of calling yourself Mrs. Lucas Scott?" Lucas proposed

"OMG YES!" Brooke answered.

Suddenly Alex and Brooke walked into the house.

"Brooke, we're here." They called down the hall.

Now Brooke was in a pickle, Lucas had just proposed, her friends were here to help her take a pregnancy test what was she going to do? She had things swimming in her head. She needed air.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5-Taking the Tests

Brooke looked at her two best friends in the eye as if she just watched a deer get hit by a car.

"Lucas, he just proposed and I think I might be pregnant." Brooke said looking at the plastic Walgreen's bag on her bed. She was so worried that Lucas was going to be angry with her that she needed her two best friends for support.

"Hunny, you need to take a test before you tell him." Peyton answered. Brooke knew she was right and there was nothing that she hoped would change the way that Lucas would feel about her.

"I know but what if he leaves me?" Brooke asked.

She hoped and prayed that she would be able to keep Lucas and if she was pregnant have Lucas love the baby as much as she is going to love.

"I'm going to do it guys, I'll be right back." Brooke answered.

As she walked into the bathroom she started to cry. She took pregnancy test out and sat on the toilet she thought to herself what point was there to having a child if she trapped Lucas in the first place.

She set the used test on the bathroom sink and then took another one.

********************************** 15 minutes later*************************************

"They are both positive guys." Brooke told her friends

"Congratulations Brooke." They both looked at her and yelled.

"Thanks" she answered with a look of fear in her eyes. What am I going to do? She thought to herself…


	6. Chapter 6- The Appointment

Lucas and Brooke were sitting at a table in Karen's Café talking about things, wedding plans and their future together. Suddenly Brooke grabbed Lucas's hands.

"Look baby, I need to tell you something, I want you to hear me out before you say anything ok?" Brooke propositioned Lucas.

"What is it Brooke." Lucas answered

"I'm pregnant" Brooke whispered.

Suddenly their whole future seemed to crumble to the floor. She saw everything that she had worked so hard to build up, was being torn down before her eyes.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Lucas asked bewildered

"I took two tests last night and they were both positive, I didn't know how to tell you last night, I didn't want you to hate me. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott. So much" Brooke told him with tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Is this something that you want love?" Lucas asked

"More than anything Luke, I want us to have a family. I want to be with you forever." Brooke answered him, holding tight onto his hands.

"Then we will go to the OB-GYN on Monday and we can discuss everything." Lucas answered her before kissing her and wiping her tears away.

**********************************MONDAY MORNING*********************************

"Brooke let's go, we need to get to the OB-GYN office." Lucas yelled down the hall

"I'm coming Lucas, hang on a minute" Brooke yelled from the bathroom

As she walked down the hallway, she looked exhausted. She had cried herself to sleep all night. It was the day she had been waiting for, the day her and Lucas could finally start a family together. They got into the car and headed to the doctor's office.

"Are you ready love?" Lucas asked her

"As ready as I'll ever be" Brooke replied holding onto his hand as they parked in the lot.

"Brooke Penelope Davis" the receptionist called her name.

She got up with Lucas and walked into the examination room.

After answering all the standard questions the doctor walked in and asked Brooke to lie on her back with her shirt rolled up so that he could look at the baby.

He pulled out the ultrasound machine and splattered some gel on Brooke's belly.

"Okay, let's get started, it looks like your about a month along, but you may have complications during your pregnancy due to placenta praveia." The doctor told her

"What does that mean doc?" Lucas asked

"It means that the placenta is covering the cervix and can cause vaginal bleeding during birth, meaning that Brooke could die giving birth." The doctor told them

They both looked at each other and sighed

They got the normal vitamins and were on their way to rest at home.

As they got into the car, Lucas spoke up.

"What happens if you die during birth Brooke?" he asked in a harsh tone

"Nothing is going to happen Luke, I am not going to leave you baby. I promise." Brooke said and suddenly she wasn't too sure of what she just said either.


	7. Chapter 7- The Decision

Lucas was sitting at his desk working on a new novel but his mind kept focusing on the appointment the day before.

"_You may have complications during your pregnancy due to placenta praveia." _

She could die giving birth to their child, he can't lose their child but he can't lose the love of his life. What could he do? He started contemplating asking Brooke to think twice about having this baby. He sat there wishing that maybe there was a way to hurry the process and let Brooke have the one thing that she wanted more than anything.

"Hey baby" Brooke said as she walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed with her head on her stomach as she looked like she was in pain.

"Hello, love, how are you feeling? Is everything okay?" Lucas replied and asked her at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine, my stomach is just sore, I think I'm going to take a nap." Brooke said as she crawled under their duvet.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Nate. Ill text you in a few hours to see how you're feeling honey" Lucas replied as he kissed her

Lucas was talking to himself on the way to his younger brother's house. What was he going to do about everything?

"Hey bro, how are you?" Nate asked as he walked into the house

"I'm scared" Lucas replied crumbling into Nate.

"What's going on man? Is everything with you and Brooke okay?" he asked

"Where's Hales?" Lucas asked him

"She went out, what's going on man? I'm worried." Nathan asked

As they walked into the house Lucas started explaining what happened.

"Oh wow! Man I am so sorry. What are you guys going to do?" Nathan asked

"I don't know man." Lucas said as he thought about everything

"I think you guys should have the baby and see what happens." Nathan said

"I guess so." Lucas replied.

Here goes nothing he thought…..


	8. Chapter 8- The Ultrasound

_A/N:I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update; I've been busy with school and exams. I promise I will update more_.

**************************3 months into the pregnancy***********************************

Brooke was sitting in her room rubbing bio-oil on her stomach. She was 3 months and five days pregnant and was enjoying every minute of it, even the morning sickness. She had the man she loved by her side and a ring on her finger. She couldn't ask for more.

"Brooke, my love, we need to get ready to go, we need to get to the ultrasound." Lucas called to her from the kitchen

"I'm coming. We're gonna find out if you're a boy or a girl today my bean." Brooke replied to Lucas and cooed at her belly.

She walked down the hallway to where her future husband was waiting for her to go and find out what their bean was.

As they got into their vehicle, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you nervous babe?" Lucas asked his fiancé

"Not really, Bean is gonna be special no matter what" Brooke replied

As they pulled up to the obstetrician Brooke started feeling sick and feverish. Lucas looked at her and started feeling bad that he was putting her through all of this…

As they walked into the office and signed in Brooke went into the bathroom and threw up because she was nervous. As she came out of the bathroom their name was called.

"Brooke Penelope Davis?" the nurse called them

"Let's go baby" Lucas whispered to Brooke

As they walked to the back room Lucas was holding on to Brooke's sides to make sure she didn't fall over. They entered the room and the nurse began asking questions.

"Is this your first baby?" the nurse asked

"Yes" Lucas and Brooke replied in sync

"Are you excited to find out what you're having?" the nurse asked

"Yes" Brooke replied anxiously

"Okay, I'm going to need you to lay on your back and put your arm behind your head." The nurse replied

Brooke rolled up her shirt and put her hand behind her head.

AS the nurse put the gel on her stomach Brooke looked at Lucas very seriously…

"Congratulations it's a…..


	9. Chapter 9- The Announcement

_A/N :_

_Sorry to leave you guys on pins and needles! Haha.. So I just want to thank you guys for following and reading and reviewing it means a lot to know that you guys are actually interested in my story! I own nothing! Credit goes to Mark Schwan and the producers of One Tree Hill… Here we go! _

Congratulations it's a set of twins! It looked like Brooke was getting more than what she wanted, two babies and the man of her dreams. Everything was falling into perspective.

"It looks like two beautiful little girls!" the nurse announced to Brooke.

"Oh my gosh, baby! We're gonna have two little girls." Brooke looked at Lucas with a huge smile on her face

"I know baby, I'm so excited." Lucas replied but deep down he was scared, he didn't know what else to think.

Brooke looked down at her stomach and couldn't believe that she was going to be the mother of twin girls. That meant double the "talks" and double the drama.

"Do you know what you're gonna name them yet?" the nurse asked Brooke and Lucas.

"Not yet, but now that I know what we're having I'm going to get right into it." Brooke answered

As she got up off the table and wiped the gel off her stomach, she pulled her shirt down and got ready to go home. As the nurse left the room Lucas grabbed Brooke by the hips and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I am so excited that it's twins baby, but are you sure we're ready for this?" Lucas mentioned and then asked.

"I think we can handle it Luke. I know we are ready for this." Brooke replied

As they walked out of the office, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and walked with her hand in hand to the car. Brooke was absolutely glowing and so excited that her and her fiancé were having children together.

"Babe, I'm hungry and our girls are kicking for food." Brooke told Lucas

"Where do you wanna go love?" Lucas asked Brooke

"I don't care somewhere fast." Brooke replied

"I know just the place" Lucas said and smiled

And with that Brooke put her hand on her belly and Lucas drove off to the one place he knew Brooke loved to eat.


	10. Not A Chapter Sorry

A/N:

I need help choosing names for the babies… Here are the ideas that I had:

1. Rachel and Lizzie

2. Rebecca and Lynn

3. Hanna and Cassandra

Tell me in the reviews.


	11. Not a chapter sorry again

A/N: not a chapter! The names I am choosing for the little girls are… Savannah Cassidy and Rachel Lynn


	12. Chapter 10 - PS

_A/N: Not sure how much I have left in me but here goes.. Brooke is on her 4__th__ month.. Sorry not very good one writing stories with pregnancy.._

As Lucas pulled up to Karen's café, got out of his car and helped Brooke out of her side. Her belly was getting big so it was hard for her to even get into the car.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Haley asked

"Good, Tutor Wife, we just got back from the doctor. We know what we're having" Brooke answered Haley

"AWE Brooke, that's awesome. " Haley replied excitedHaley replied excited d leyly

"Congrats brother" Nathan slapped Lucas on the back

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles as she pulls out the ultrasound pictures. She showed them to Haley and Nathan.

"Oh my goodness Brooke, wait a minute, there's two in there?" Haley and Nathan remarked.

"Yeah we're having twin girls guys." Brooke answered and Haley jumped up and hugged her

Brooke was glad that she had the support of her friends and family behind her but there was one person that she was missing more than anything in the world, her best friend Peyton, who was living in LA, with her husband Julian. She decided to call her today.

She stood up and wobbled out the door, pulled out her cellphone and dialed Peyton's cell number. As usual the only thing she got was the voicemail.

"_You've reached Peyton, here comes the beep, hopefully you know what to do with it."_

"Hey , it's Brooke, I miss you girlie… How have you been? Call me back when you get this please? 555-091-3201, just in case you forgot. Love you P.S." Brooke said then hung up the phone and waddled back in to the café with a smile on her face.

"Everything okay baby?" Lucas asked her

"Everything is perfect" Brooke answered


	13. Chapter 11- Meanwhile in LA

Meanwhile in LA, Peyton and Julian were just getting back from a concert when Peyton realized that she had a message on her voicemail. She called her voicemail and tears began to swell up in her eyes.

_"Hey ,it's Brooke, I miss you girlie… How have you been? Call me back when you get this please? 555-091-3201, just in case you forgot. Love you P.S."_

After 2 years and numerous love triangles with Brooke and Lucas, they were friends. She wanted to talk to her but it was 11 o'clock and she knew that Brooke needed her sleep. She didn't want to wait but she did and decided to call her tomorrow morning.

As Peyton got ready for bed, Julian was playing around on his computer when he came across an article that interested him and he decided that he absolutely had to share it with Peyton.

"Hey babe, come here!" Julian called from his office

Peyton hurried down the stairs and into the basement which had been converted in Julian's office.

"What's up love?" Peyton asked her husband

"Lucas is coming to LA for a book signing. Do you think maybe Brooke is coming too?" Julian replied and asked

"I'm not sure Brooke called me earlier today while we were at the concert and told me to call her maybe that was what she wanted to tell me." Peyton answered curiously

"You should call her back my love" Julian told her

As Peyton dialed Brooke's number she realized that it was really late and decided that she would have to wait until tomorrow.

"I'm going to shower my love, care to join me?" Julian told Peyton

"Hell yeah" Peyton exclaimed

And with that she put her cellphone down and joined her husband in the bathroom.


End file.
